This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present invention that are described or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Computer systems generally include a computer unit that communicatively couples with a variety of peripheral components. The computer unit may include a desktop or portable computer. While portable computers (e.g., laptops) typically include peripheral components that are integrated therein, separate peripheral components are also frequently utilized with portable computers to improve functionality. For example, although a portable computer may include an integral display, the portable computer may be coupled to a separate display to improve visual accessibility. Indeed various accessories may be communicatively coupled to either a portable computer or a desktop computer to improve or add functionality. Typical peripheral components may include a mouse, a printer, a display, speakers, and so forth.
Regardless of the type of computer system (e.g., desktop or portable), a significant amount of workspace is typically consumed due to conventional positioning of computer system components. For example, displays or monitors typically have a large footprint, which generally increases with the viewable area of the display. Due to such space limitations, the computer components may be arranged awkwardly to fit in an allotted space. This can create issues relating to accessing or adjusting computer features (e.g., cables, component positions, and internal computer components). Further, for many users, the display screen, the keyboard, and other features may be difficult or inconvenient to use because of their relative positioning. Indeed, accessing certain computer system components in traditional orientations may have a negative impact on the musculoskeletal and visual comfort of a user. For example, the viewing angle of a computer display and its relative position to a keyboard may have a negative ergonomic effect on the user because the user may be required to assume a strenuous body position in order to view the display.